WAKFU: RE-told
by JacquesTheBard
Summary: The first arc of the WAKFU: RE series - It's common knowledge that Chibi and Mina fell in love. But how far back has their linked history existed?
**PROLOGUE**

' _ **It is in your moments of decision that your destiny is shaped.'**_

 _ **-Tony Robbins**_

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

My gaze locked on to my female companion's concerned expression in the mirror as she arranged my thin, blonde hair. She didn't like me going ahead with this date, so she has been conversing with me about this for a few hours, trying to make me change my mind. We both knew it was a ridiculous idea, but… I wanted to give this a chance. I wanted to see how things would work out between me and the king, since he has been promising me that he would court me at least once in our current incarnation, and I saw in his eyes that he was determined to see this through.

I gave my best smile. "I'm sure." As painful as it sounded for her, she only returned the gesture with a silent nod and a deep sigh, still focused on tying my hair into a braided ponytail.

To be honest, I never expected this day to come, not while everyone of us in the Council were extremely busy with the Wakeleeya Kortoso that would take place soon. I was making sure everyone would be tolerant to 'artistic differences' and peacefully cooperate, while everyone else had their job to do. In spite of the hectic schedule, I couldn't believe the King would court someone, and he even planned it for the day before the feast commenced! He talked to us about it maybe a week ago, yet he never mentioned who would he try and win over. I never guessed it was me until he privately asked me when we were alone, which made me question his motives…

"I'm just concerned about you." My companion spoke as she took a few pins from the top of my dresser. " Of all the people he could have picked, he actually decided to go for you? I mean… there's a million other Eliatropes he could have chosen for his date! Yet he picked you!"

"Why? Are you jealous?"

She shook her head, then using her hand to give me a signal that what she was about to do next could potentially hurt me… somewhat… but I nodded over her proposal so that she would be done with my hair. What came next was a few seconds of me wincing in pain as she played tug-of-war with my head using my silver hair, bending and twisting slightly thin strands to materialize her visions.

"Sorry about that." She apologized as she removed the pins she placed on my head and messed around with my hair again. "The hairstyle I wanted wasn't working on you, so I just forgot about it. Wouldn't like seeing you struggle with your date."

"Ah, I see. Just take your time."

Those few seconds of tinkering were the most silent moments that had occurred between us; it had been an hour since we were in the room preparing for the date. I held my gaze on the mirror, looking at the 'innocent face that has the wisdom of a thousand different sages and has prevented thousands of quarrels between my fellow kin for hundreds of incarnations'. At least… that was how Qilby described me with his eternal memory. After all those millennia since the dawn of time, in his point of view, I remained the same: beautiful, wise, compassionate, empathetic, yet in unison their eyes burned with the flame of solitude.

It pains me to hear such an arrogant and judgmental description about me. It pains me to hear that I was only born and reborn for resolution. For peace. For what he calls alone. I'm not who he thinks I am. I'm not only what he sees because that was the recurring personality I've had within me. I'm different… every incarnation was, or is, different. I could feel it everyday, reminding me that I need to experience something new at least once in my life. But sometimes, I would get a click on the back of my head, telling me that something had permanently changed in me, evolved within me.

I felt it now, as I reflected on those striking words my fellow Eliatrope used.

Changing my destiny in one night… Maybe taking the risk would be worth it after all…

"Does it look alright?" She stroked my thin hair as I came back to my senses. I resembled pretty much like myself, but I saw my hair assembled like a bun and it was finished with a turquoise ribbon tied into it. Not that I'm narcissistic or anything, but I bloomed as I examined my mirror image, even without the make-up.

"It's… pretty. Thank you."

She smiled to me, mouthing a you're _welcome_ , and then proceeded to my closet, checking for possible attires for me to choose. "Sooo… what do you want to wear tonight? Something chic or stylish, maybe?"

"You can choose the best dress you can find." I answered her as I was applying my make-up. "For me I would go for something simple but presentable. I don't want to overdo it."

"Simple yet presentable. Got it." She gave me a thumbs-up and went back to searching. After a few minutes of rummaging through my tall cabinet, she found a light blue flared dress covered with baby pink flowers that looked perfect for the occasion. The look on her face when I turned my head was pure excitement as she pulled it out from the rest of the clothes.

"This. Is. Perfect! Absolutely perfect for you, girl!"

Cloud nine much?

"Nora… I'm not even sure where he's taking me, so I don't know if the dress would be good for the occasion."

She was quick to counter my argument. "Mina, I have good instincts. It's not like he's going to be formal or anything." She then handed over the dress to me, wearing an exotic grin on her face. "I'm sure of this. Trust me."

I held the dress in my hand, unsure if I should take her advice and wear them. As far as I know of the plans tonight, the King hasn't been telling me anything on the location where the date would take place, nor has he approached me of my interests. I guess for the latter it would be unnecessary for him to ask of me, given that we grew up together, but at least for his part, he should let me know where we're going, because it's a very serious letdown to our first date.

I went to my changing room, skeptical on the piece of clothing that would 'make me look presentable'. _If I'm going to wear this… the shoes won't be easy to pick._ I had a few articles of footwear to choose from, but I wasn't sure what would suit the dress: ballet flats or sandals?

"Go for the ballet flats, girl! The emerald ones would do!" I heard Nora's advice through the door. How would she know my dilemma? She couldn't even see me!

I realized that it would work out. Nora always had a fashion sense and detail for color; most of the new Eliatrope designs that were presented a few years back were from her creative ingenuity. When I proceeded to wear the dress and put on the heels that my friend both recommended, I could only marvel on how everything just came together: the mirror that surrounded me reflected my aura, and my appearance bloomed more than I already did. "Thanks, Nora!"

"You're welcome!"

When I finally came out of the dressing room, Nora's jaw dropped like an anvil and she fell silent, in awe of what she was seeing. Knowing my aura would be a source of automatic intimidation, I only stood my ground and kept my lips sealed. It took a few awkward moments between us to break the sombre mood.

"So… what do you think?"

She didn't answer despite my calm demeanor and my humble approach to her shocked expression, only locking her stare on me.

"Hey… Nora? You okay?"

Still no response… and her eyes looked blank. Somewhat…

"NORA!"

She jumped up and screamed, slapping me on the cheek the moment her feet settled on the ground. I already had it coming, so the pain wasn't as much as it should've, though it still didn't feel comfortable the moment her hand made contact with my face. Nora must've realized that she caused the red patch that flared brightly on my face, because she was hugging me tightly on my legs and I could feel them getting moist, either by her sweat, tears or both.

"Mina! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"That's alright." I gently rubbed her crimson hat to calm her emotions. "It's my fault for making you explode in surprise. You weren't listening."

"I wasn't?"

I sighed. "You looked dazed for a moment or two there before I screamed bloody murder."

"Bloody murder? Really?" She gave a slightly exasperated stare at me before she let go of my legs and held on to my personal chest to pull herself up. "Your description isn't helping at all, but you're still doing a pretty good job explaining. At least I'm grounded with your words, somewhat…"

I stayed on my feet as she sat down to where I was before I made the effort to keep her senses linked to the world. Now my face feels like it ate chili, or cooked on lava, or maybe… drizzled by hot wax. The pain wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, though my cheek was burning red despite my painless reaction to it. It's not like I don't feel anything, but like I said, I anticipated her hitting me so I didn't mind half the sting.

Without her looking (and my wish not to make her see my bulging cheek), I decided to get some ice from my refrigerator. I winced in pain as soon as the cool ice touched my blood-red skin, as the cold temperature just spiked my nerves. I almost wanted to scream, but I figured not disturbing Nora was the best thing to do, so I went out of the room with my portals.

 _Whoosh!_

Although Nora didn't notice me move since she was slumped on the desk trying to keep calm, I thought I had been in the clear, but I didn't expect this to happen.

"Hello, Lady Mina."

"Ahh!"

Someone was already waiting outside the room, and I didn't detect his presence. That was bad, considering that something could've occurred right now and I would have no power to resist. As a reflex measure, I slapped the mysterious figure who managed to sneak up on me.

"Ow." He made a sound that was either sheepish or just his reception to the pain he felt when my hand forcefully grazed his face. "That… was my fault."

The voice hit me. Hard. In a quick moment of comprehension, I knew who it was, and I hated myself there. Of all the people unfortunate enough to receive my bittersweet slap, it just had to be him. My date for tonight's agenda: the King of the Eliatropes.

"Chibi… I'm so sorry."

I wanted to cry. I wanted to hide. I wanted to go away and never come back, because I made a bad first impression. I always reminded myself to be nice to him and to not screw up. Looks like it's over before it even started. I… just… teared up.

"I…"

I couldn't speak, but he didn't care. He just wrapped his arms around me, and I felt his gentle and empathic warmth envelop my cold senses. The next thing I knew, I wasn't standing on the hallway where I ended up after I left my room. I started noticing the soft grass brush the sides of my feet and shoes, the mellow lights that flashed around me while my eyes were closed, and the slow swinging movement I was in under the King's embrace. The environment felt calmer, and the air felt cooler. My head found the perfect position on his chest, and soon I let myself go to the softness of my companion's warm embrace.


End file.
